The present invention relates to the novel method of treating ear and eye irritations and inflammation in mammals by administering bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide and/or at least one metal salt of bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide and to novel compositions containing such compounds.
More particularly, the present invention relates to ophthalmic and/or otic solutions which are suitable for general use in the eyes and ears of humans and domestic animals with various eye and/or ear irritation disorders. The ophthalmic and otic solutions of the present invention are useful in the treatment of anti-bacterial and/or anti-fungal irritation disorders which occur from swimming such as conjunctivitis and "swimmer's ear". The ophthalmic solution is also useful as a lubricating and soothing agent for the eye after traumatic injury or surgery. It may also be used as a corneal wetting solution for use with contact lens and for treatment of dry eye syndrome.
Bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide (also referred to as 2,2'-dithiodipyridine-1-1'-dioxide) and various derivatives thereof, have previously been disclosed in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,476 discloses bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide and the lower alkyl substituted derivatives thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,371 discloses molybdate derivatives, U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,732 discloses stannous chloride derivatives, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,578 discloses stannous fluoride derivatives of bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide and each refer to the anti-fungal and the anti-bacterial properties of said derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,434 discloses hair and antiseptic formulations containing adducts of bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide with alkaline earth metal salts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,788 discloses ophthalmic solutions containing polyethylene oxide and a biocide such as sodium ethylmercurithiosalicylate.